monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sasha Fullmoon/@comment-68.105.146.156-20141107035236
Recap CHAPTER one wilmarina has turned into a succubus and has lead an army of monsters to attack lescatie I remain in the watchtower watching with dread as three succubuses head for me ....................................... As the succubuses fly towards me I try to find a way to escape the one knight who survived with me suddenly calls out. he tells me that there is a hay wagon at the bottom of the tower. I look thru the window and sure enough there it is. now that I look at the window I realise he won't fit thru I try to tell him this but as I turn around I see that the succubuses have reached the tower. Before I fully register this the knight shoves me thru the window just as one of the succubuses stabs him thru the heart. As i fall I realize I don't even know his name then I hit the hay. Unfortunately my armor is so heavy I break straight thru the cart and hit the stone hard. I wake up I don't know how long I was out I look around and find myself in a wooden cottage. Fearing the worst I try to grab my sword and realize I'm tied to a bed. struggling to get out I must have made a lot of noise a castle solider burst thru the door sword in hand. " who are you where am I why did you tie me up " I demand. "I'll tell you if you stop struggling and be quiet" he says. I nod. Okay, I'm a castle guard my name Is anthony your on the edge of lescatie near the slums we tied you up because we were afraid you had been turned into a succubus" he says. "Well obviously I'm not now untie me" I reply. "Okay " he says wearily. So who are" he asks. " I'm Elizabeth a knight of the order of God" I reply. " what has happened how many have we lost I asked. "last reported was 200" Anthony says. " this entire attack an we've only lost 200". I say. " No we've lost 200 500 have turned into monsters" he replays. What about the heroes what has happened to them" . I ask. " I'm not sure wilmarina and miltie have turned into monsters were not sure what has happened to primera" he responds. What about francisca and sasha" I ask " francisca who's francisca" he asks. " you don't know who francisca is she's the fourth princess". I exclaim. " right I remember she might Have been turned there's a large gathering of monsters in the castle. He says. I don't know about sasha" . He says. " I must go see here and make sure she is alright ". I said ( nearly forgetting what I saw ) with that said I grabbed my sword and rushed out the cottage. I ran all the way to the orphanage ignoring the skirmishes between knights and monsters. As I reached the orphanage I immediately realized something was wrong. The place had an evil surrounding it and it was deathly quiet. Even so I rushed in fearing somthing had happened to sasha and the children. I called out hoping to find sasha but the orphanage was deserted. About to leave I suddenly hear a scream and then giggling. I rushed towards the sound sword drawn. I break thru the Door to see one of the children playing with herself. Disgusted I look around for the monster that did this when I spot a shadow flash by. I turn ready to kill the monster there when I stop. Right in front of me smiling is my friend sasha. I am about to step foreward and hug her when I realize something her clothes look strange and she has a red glow in her eyes. She steps forward and says " Elizabeth it has been a long time I am glad your her I can show you the way of the true god the way of lust and desire". Realizing that sasha has become a dark priest I lunged forward but sasha was much faster and quickly moved right behind me. The little monster girl rose up with a evil smile on her face knowing I was no match for both of them I turned and ran hoping to escape for if I didn't sashs would ceartanly corrupt me. END OF CHAPTET TWO chapter 3 on franciscas page